


the official adrien agreste fan club™

by knhknhknh



Series: can i put on my clothes first? [11]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen, not v much ladrien but its still funny, this one was funny to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7173809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knhknhknh/pseuds/knhknhknh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ladrien june, day eleven: jealous fangirls/boys</p><p>Of course, now he is trapped. There isn’t really a polite way out of the situation, and he knows it. Camera flashes blind him and the incessant screaming of teenage girls hurts his ears. There are posters of his face waving around and he’s pretty sure he stepped on a couple of sharpie markers when he backed himself against the wall of the building.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the official adrien agreste fan club™

**Author's Note:**

> lmao this one's pretty funny, i think. but don't worry, there is more fluffy happy ladrien tomorrow! this drabble is horribly wordy so i hope that doesn’t thrwo you guys off.  
> rated t for some language, but that's about it!! hope you enjoy!!

_I did not think this through carefully enough,_ Adrien realizes as he hears squeals fill the air behind him.

Some days, when Adrien ditched his bodyguard, he was successful. Other times, he was mobbed by screaming teenage girls demanding him for pictures and autographs.

This happened to be one of those times.

Thankfully, the group of girls isn’t too large. The four teenagers look around his age, giving friendly smiles and asking if they can sign something of theirs.

(One girl makes him sign her forehead. He’s a little uncomfortable at that, but it’s happened before.)

Adrien is mostly used to the attention, but it doesn’t mean that he enjoys it. Rather, the amount of people in Paris and _across the world_ that had his face plastered on their walls makes him squirm.

Despite anything the media says, Adrien considers himself a closed-off person. He’s comfortable with the people he knows, and he can joke around and be himself with them. But with strangers that claim to know what time he wakes up in the morning and believe they will be married eventually, he holds a little distance. He wasn’t rude or inconsiderate, especially because he believes he’s a polite person, but when girls were _stalking_ you it’s not that hard to be a little scared.

Across the street, another group of girls rushes over towards the original ones, who now are trying to create idle chat for a bit. Adrien, ever the gentleman, gives the three new girls soft smiles and agrees to take pictures with them. Of course, then they beg for him to sign something afterward.

(One girl wants him to sign her _phone?_ Adrien doesn’t think that’s very smart but she lets out inhumane sound when he hands it back to her.)

They all are swooning and asking about this recent photoshoot once he realizes ten (he estimates, since it’s hard to tell when more seem to join every passing second) more girls have crowded him.

Of course, now he is trapped. There isn’t really a polite way out of the situation, and he knows it. Camera flashes blind him and the incessant screaming of teenage girls hurts his ears. There are posters of his face waving around and he’s pretty sure he stepped on a couple of sharpie markers when he backed himself against the wall of the building.

He hears Ladybug before he sees her. The unmistakeable zipping of her yoyo throws his attention upwards as she swoops down to save him from the crowds. Adrien is yanked into the air by her arm and he thinks he hears _crying_ beneath them.

“Tough spot, huh?” Ladybug grins down at the boy clutched in her arm.

Adrien mumbles something unintelligible into her shoulder and she laughs. He does feel bad for abandoning his fans so suddenly, but the artificial attention makes him more uncomfortable than someone mentioning how much he smells like camembert.

Ladybug lands gracefully on the roof, helping Adrien climb into his bedroom through the window. After he’s safely secured inside, she steps down into the massive space. She plops down on his couch, already turning on his gaming system as if it were her own. She loads up Ultimate Mecha Strike III and he stands frozen.

“You-you’re staying?” Adrien asks in awe. Ladybug _never_ spends time over during the daylight hours, when someone could see them. But she just shrugs, giving him a smile and a wink over her shoulder before she turns back to the TV screen.

“Come on, I’ll kick your ass.”

_Well, it’s not like he can say no to that._

He sits down beside her, grabbing the controller she holds out for him.

“You’re on.”

* * *

He wakes in the morning to the sound of his phone going off. Plagg complains, like he usually does, but Adrien blocks it out when he realizes that his phone is blowing up with notifications from the Ladyblog.

Not in the mood to view the long update on his phone, Adrien shrugs off the covers and pulls up the website on his large monitors.  

In bold, red letters, the title of the first new post to pop up on the Ladyblog states only five words.

_An Open Letter to Ladybug._

He skims it before clicking. Plagg whizzes over to his shoulder, eyes glued to the screen.

_Dear Ladybug,_

_Yesterday, tragedy struck._

_Some members of  the Official Adrien Agreste Fan Club™ had the precious opportunity to meet their idol, Adrien. Many members were able to talk with him and get his autograph. However, other members were upset and appalled by your actions, Ladybug._

_How dare you take Adrien away from members of the Official Adrien Agreste Fan Club™! I, Louise Laurent-Agreste, President, cannot believe that you actually thought you had this right._

_In addition, the Official Adrien Agreste Fan Club™ is not happy that you not only performed these actions, but that these actions were performed in vain. Our sources say that you took him to a secluded location._

_The Official Adrien Agreste Fan Club™ is very upset with yesterday’s incident. However, we do understand that Adrien Agreste does like you, a lot, so the Official Adrien Agreste Fan Club™ will not press any charges or cause a scene. We are very glad that Adrien got to meet his idol like some of our members did._

_However, please keep away from Adrien, as some of our members were upset by the face he made when he saw you approaching._

_Louise Laurent-Agreste, Official Adrien Agreste Fan Club™ President_

Groaning, Adrien drops is head in his hands while Plagg is cackling.

“This is getting out of hand,” Adrien grumbles into his palms. Plagg is no help, as he continues to taunt about the ‘face he made when he saw Ladybug approaching’ and the ‘dumb overuse of the club’s name.’

“She even claims that Agreste is her last name!” Plagg wheezes and Adrien shoos him away from the screen.

“What am I going to tell Ladybug?” Adrien’s mind halts as he realizes the problems with the scenario. “Is she going to say that we can’t even hang out anymore or--”

Excited shrieks break his words, and he and Plagg both rush to the window.

In the front of the mansion, at least forty girls are holding signs and posters of him and _screaming._

“Even worse,” Adrien gulps, “what am I going to tell my _father?_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> comment/give kudos/ect if you liked it!! thanks for reading!!! :) follow/bother/talk to me at [ladriened](http://ladriened.tumblr.com) on tumblr!


End file.
